Seven years of tears
by hbl333
Summary: Yaoi,DarkBluesEnzan...Its been a week since Enzan slotted in the dark chip. And its eating him up. And what happens when Dark blues pays Enzan a little visit?


Hbl333: I don't own Megaman.

**Seven years of tears:**

"I cant let you go Enzan…you know that."

"But…"

"Its too dangerous."

"I know that, but still…"

"No Enzan…"

"Manabe…I know I can help even if…"

"Damn it Enzan you're not going! That's an order."

Said silver haired boy sighed dejectedly. "Yes mam." Turning he began to walk away but Manabe caught his arm.

"Enzan…I don't want to do this to you…and I am truly sorry for what happened to…" Ripping his arm away Enzan quickly moved to the door pausing at the frame.

"You're not sorry…and I don't want your sympathy." His voice was laced with malice and he slammed the door behind him.

It had been a week since he had made that fateful decision, one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had sacrificed his best friend…and all he had managed to say beforehand was "I'm sorry".

"You fucking basterd." He whispered to himself. "You didn't even fucking think to say goodbye…or to tell him how much he meant to you…. YOU FUCKING BASTERED!" Screaming Enzan slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could. The satisfying crack of breaking bones met his ears and he let out a shaky breath. Pain. He deserved it, he loathed it, and he needed it all at the same time. In a way, it was what kept him sane.

His knuckles had started to bleed. That just made him all the more pleased with himself. He still didn't fully believe it. His best friend, his sanity. Gone, forever. He let his body slide down the wall and fall to the ground. Blues had always been there for him. To comfort him when he was all alone. To help him keep the promise he made his father all those years ago.

Flash back 

"_Papa…W-where's mama?" _

"………"

"_Papa please…I want mama…P-please papa!"_

"_Mama's gone. And she's NEVER coming back!"_

"_Bu-but p-papa…"_

"_DAMN IT ALL STOP CRYING!" _

_A seven year old Enzan hit the ground hard. Raising a shaky hand to his now swollen cheek he gazed up at his father with confused eyes. _

"_P-papa?"_

"_NEVER, ARE YOU TO CRY IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!" The little boy flinched and hastily dried his tears with the back of his hand. _

"_Papa?" He whimpered wide-eyed. His father raised his hand to strike the boy again when his phone rang. Using an array of colourful words he stormed out of the room and slammed the door. _

_The young boy sat there in complete silence. He'd never cry again. Not if it brought him this. Not if it made his papa mad. He'd never cry, never again, no matter what. _

"_Enzan?" A tender voice came from the PET at the child's desk. _

"_Never."_

"_Never what Enzan?"_

"_Never let me cry again." Blues looked at his little Net Op in confusion. _

"_But Enzan-sama."_

"_Never!" The boy screamed turning his hurt gaze to his net navi. Blues sighed before reluctantly agreeing. _

"_Yes Enzan-sama." _

End Flashback 

And Blues had kept his promise. Every time that tears had come into Enzan's eyes, blues had been there to comfort him, to tell him that everything was ok. And it always worked. He would sniffle for a second before rubbing his eyes furiously with the back of his hand and continuing on like nothing was wrong.

Enzan let out a shaky breath and pulled his knees to his chest. And then something beeped. His hand instantly went to his PET that he still kept at his side but he faltered when he realised that it wasn't the little red device…but the cell phone in his pocket. His stomach twisted into a cold painful knot as he answered it.

"H-hello?" He asked trying to steady his voice.

"Yo! Enzan…you ok?"

"Netto?"

"Yep! The one and only!"

"What do you want?"

"Well…I'm in Manabe's office but you had already left so I had to call you to give you the news!"

"News? What news?"

"Anetta's getting married!" Enzan blinked as his mind tried to process what Netto had just said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I KNOW! She's been engaged since birth and is getting married in six months! She's invited us to be her um… 'Brides men' I guess…So we have to get suits and stuff…But can you imagine that? Getting married at 14?"

"…….."

" Enzan?"

Enzan didn't answer. A million thoughts were going through his head. _She led me on…I thought she liked me…I thought I liked her! I sacrificed my best friend…_ But before he could continue laying the blame his voice of reason kicked in._ But I would've done it anyways…Netto was there…he's my friend too…and I never really liked her. I wasn't attracted to her at all…but then…Oh fuck. I'm not gay am I?_

"HELLO! Enzan! Earth to Enzan!"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could go look into this new formal wear shop. I'll walk you there on the way to my mission."

"Sure…"

"Then I'll meet you out front in 5! Chow!" Closing the cell phone Enzan looked at his bloodied hand. _Damn it…I'm gonna have to bandage that now aren't I? _Ripping a piece of fabric off his shirt he wrapped it tightly around his painfully damaged hand. _That'll have to do…Damn it I better hurry or he'll leave without me._

Quickly making his way down stairs Enzan rounded a corner only to come face to face with Netto.

"Uh…hi?"

"What took you so long! I've been waiting here for like 10 minutes!" The brunette stated dramatically.

"Itai? Oh…Gomen Nasi. I accidentally got my hand stuck in one of those metal drawers and it bled a bit." Netto raised an eyebrow in question before shaking his head.

"Whatever you say." And with that the two started to walk in silence. Rockman looked at Enzan's hand with worry in his eyes. _I'll have to talk to Netto about that injury once we drop Enzan off…_

They reached the shop in a matter of minutes and Netto turned to walk down another street.

"Have fun! I'll talk to you later!" The brunette said before taking off towards his mission.

"Ya…fun." Enzan mumbled walking into the shop. The front of the store was filled attire for women so he assumed the men's suits were in the back. Looking to the cashier he noticed the girl jabbering on the phone not showing any acknowledgement of his arrival.

Sighing he plowed through the various gowns and dresses until he found a door labelled 'men's wear'.

"I'm guessing this is it." He whispered pushing open the door and letting it close behind him with a gentle thud. Looking around he made a mental note on all the different kinds and colours of suits. After about an hour he finally had located a size and style that he found appropriate.

For Netto he had found a sophisticated full black suit with a matching tie and a white and grey undertop. And for himself he had picked out a beige full suit with a black turn out, matching bow tie and white undertop. Quite satisfied with his choices he went to open the door only to find it locked.

"What the hell?" Looking through the small glass window in the door he saw the shopkeeper lockup and walk away with some guy.

"SHE DID NOT JUST LOCK ME IN!" Enzan yelled slamming his shoulder against the door in a futile effort to open it. "DAMN IT!"

Sliding to floor he growled in frustration. She must have had a date and in her hurry to lock up didn't notice that he was still in the shop.

"Just fucking wonderful. I'll be stuck here until she comes back…" He muttered to himself sulking slightly. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

"At least things cant get any…" A crash caught his attention and he shot up looking out the small glass window. "OH FUCK."

A dimensional area had formed around the inside of the shop…and it was spreading towards where he was.

"This cant be happening." He whispered as the field completely surrounded him. "Why the hell is the happening?"

"Because you slotted in that dark chip." Enzan froze as a silky smooth voice echoed from behind him. It was so much like him…yet so different. Enzan slowly turned his head only to come face to face with Dark Blues' cyber sword. His eyes went wide and he found himself scrambling backwards. His back hit the wall in a matter of seconds.

"Hello little Enzan." Dark blues cooed. The navi's words were laced with enough malice to cause said boy to shudder.

"B-blues!" Enzan stammered trying to push himself as far away from the sword as he could. He was surprised when a fist collided with his jaw sending him flying against the door.

"Blues is dead. I'm Dark Blues now. Get it right." He hissed walking smoothly over to the frightened boy. Bending down the navi pinned him to the wall.

"Oh dear Enzan-sama it appears that you're bleeding." Sure enough Enzan felt the warm sensation of blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Instinctively he raised a hand to wipe it off, only to have his wrist grabbed in the iron grip of his ex-navi.

" Here…let me get that for you." Enzan's eyes widened as Dark Blues' tongue darted out. Licking off the warm crimson liquid in one shot. "Delicious."

Enzan felt sick. "You…you…you didn't just…you did…"

"Yes Enzan-sama. I did." Dark Blues whispered before gently capturing the young netsaivor's mouth in a sweet kiss. It was torture. Enzan squirmed under the navi. Anything was better than this, make it hurt, make it forceful…but not this. Not this sweet, tender, almost loving kiss that his body secretly longed for. He couldn't take it.

He tried to protest and almost gagged as the Darkloid slipped his tongue into his mouth. It took a moment for his brain to click in but once it did Enzan started thrashing violently. Struggling to escape the gentle kiss, but the navi's hold was too strong. He went to push Dark Blues away when something clicked. Maybe he deserved this…maybe this was punishment…for sacrificing his best friend. '_Yes…maybe…no. I do deserve this. And this is all my fault_.' He stopped resisting…after all…it was useless to fight it.

"ENZAN!" The sound of his name brought him to his senses. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He recognised that voice. Using all the strength he had left he shoved the Dark navi off of him. Gasping for breath he yelled to his friend.

"NETTO! In h…mph!" He was once again pulled into a kiss, this one more demanding than the first. A tongue forced his way into his mouth and he fought back hard. '_I can't let Netto see me like this. He can't…he just…_'

"Oh my gawd…ENZAN!" Dark Blues pulled back with a smirk.

"Good bye little Enzan-sama." He whispered before disappearing, taking the dimensional area with him. Enzan slowly looked up to see Netto De-crossfuse and look at him with concerned eyes.

"Enzan?" That was all it took for said boy to throw himself at the brunette. Clutching to the other boy's shirt Enzan began to shake. A weird sensation filled him as something cool and wet trickled down his face. He felt his body stiffen. A tear, he was crying. For the first time in seven years a fourteen year old Enzan Ijuin was crying.

Hbl333: _snifs_ I cant believe I actually wrote this…please review…and if its horrible…I'm so so sorry….


End file.
